


Sharing is Caring

by Figgyfan14



Series: How Lucky We Are [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Obito, Alpha Rin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious consent because of hormones, F/M, First Time, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kakashi is just confused, M/M, Mating Cycles, Multi, Omega Kakashi, POV Hatake Kakashi, Unconventional Female Alpha, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: Kakashi assumed he would be an alpha.He presents on a mission with his alpha teammates, but there’s just one problem...He presents as an omega.AKA Obito and Rin help Kakashi through his first heat.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: How Lucky We Are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659826
Comments: 26
Kudos: 457





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/gifts).



> Inspired by my absolute love for this OT3 and the amazing ABO works of one EternalSurvivor
> 
> For real, go read her stuff, it’s great!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, because this is almost entirely just smut!

Kakashi’s first heat hit him at the usual age, but at the worst time possible.

He’d been getting more and more uncomfortable and irritable all day, and it was an annoyingly hot day too, but he hadn’t thought anything of it before he felt the arousal hit like a punch to the gut and dropped to his knees.

He hadn’t even known he was an omega until then. Sure, he was small for his age, short and wiry, but he blamed that on taking after his mother. She had always been willowy, even as an active-duty jounin.

But no, he hadn’t taken after his alpha father in anything but his looks, apparently. He was an omega, and he presented while on a mission at the fresh age of fourteen. Technically, a year later than many omegas presented. Biology was fucking weird. He wasn’t a medical nin for a reason.

Rin, who was a medical nin, and who had presented a few months before as an alpha, was also completely caught off guard when she caught his scent in the middle of a battle with Kiri missing-nin.

Obito, who wasn’t a medical nin, but had also recently presented as an alpha, fucking snapped.

His sharingan whirled to life, and the Kiri nin were dead before any of them could notice the way one of the leaf shinobi they were fighting had suddenly dropped to the ground, not because he was hit by an attack, but because he had suddenly been overcome with a wave of heat.

Rin was at his side in a moment, and Kakashi couldn’t see her, but he could smell her scent, like herbs and flowers, and he could feel her cool hands pressed against his back. He growled, even though her touch was like a balm to the burning agony that he’d found himself thrust into. He was on his knees, his head dropped on his arms on the forest floor as he tried to breathe through the suffocating feeling.

She didn’t move her hands, just kept them pressed to his shoulder, and he found that it did help him find a clear head.

Just clear enough to smell the sharp tang of blood on their air and look at all the corpses strewn around them. Obito’s scent flooded the area, overpowering the blood and Rin’s scent with his heady spice and chocolate, and suddenly his head was full of heat again, full of Alpha, Mate, Fuck, Knot, and it made him snarl as he dug his fingers into the grassy earth to resist it.

“Obito! Stop it!” Rin hissed, but the scent didn’t waver, he didn’t heed the warning of his teammate.

He tried to get out words, to tell him it wasn’t the time for his bullshit, but Kakashi found himself suddenly on his back, his head spinning, as wide red and black eyes stared into his from only inches away. All that came out was a whine of need.

“Kakashi,” the Uchiha breathed his name nearly into his lips, his face looming closer, and everything in him said that yes, this was what he needed, he needed this alpha to fuck him, knot him, breed him.

That was not at all what he needed. He needed the heat to stop.

Rin growled, the sound lower than any that Kakashi could remember her making, and Obito’s head snapped to the side to stare at her. Kakashi’s head lolled, and he met her eyes, full of worry and anger and jealousy and anguish.

“Obito, he’s having his first heat. He can’t control his scent. You need to control yourself so we can get him back to Minato-sensei. He- He’ll know what to do. Get off him!” Her voice wavered between anger and concern and then back, and the order in her tone seemed to smack some sense into Obito’s thick skull.

The Uchiha nodded slowly, his scent drawing inwards, and started to move backwards. That was not going to happen, though.

Kakashi snarled at the new distance between them, throwing himself forward and pushing the alpha onto his back so that he could straddle his waist, the feeling of a hard cock against his ass making him groan. He could already feel slick starting to drip from him, and he should be embarrassed, he tried to remind himself that this was Obito but somehow that just made him harder, more wet.

Rin moved, then, as the alpha under him gasped and bucked his hips, and Kakashi only had a moment of enjoyment before she was pulling him off Obito by his shirt. He wanted to growl, to snarl, but her hand closed on the back of his neck and he found himself going suddenly limp in her grasp, letting her manhandle him.

“Kakashi,” she scolded, her voice low as she sat him on his knees next to Obito, “you can’t expect so much self control. Do you want Obito to- to help you or not? Don’t snarl at him and then jump him.” 

Her tone wavered for a moment, but all Kakashi could think about was that this wonderful alpha was holding him still, holding him up, and she smelled good. He could smell her again now that Obito’s scent was stifled, and they both smelled so strong and good.

He whimpered, and she released him, his head starting to clear again even as more slick ran into his pants. Being manhandled by an alpha was apparently enough to help him at this point, but that wouldn’t stay the case for long. He needed-

“Please-” he choked on the suffocating heat, and wobbled, listing to the side until Obito steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. Just that small contact made him shudder, made his cock twitch. “I need- alpha- fuck-”

He wanted it. His mind was too full of heat to care that this was his team, he was just- okay, maybe he did care that it was his team, the distant thought only made his instincts growl and claw more at him, but-

“Please help me,” he whimpered, leaning into the supporting hand on his shoulder, reaching out for Rin’s hand as well. 

He needed them both.

He’d never been unmasked in front of them, but he pulled it off as Obito leaned back in for the kiss he’d been denied earlier. He heard Rin gasp, but red eyes swirled, capturing him, and he could do nothing but pull them both into this with him.

Leaning against a hard chest, panting frantically into soft lips, he pulled impatiently at their clothes and gentle hands from behind him helped, pulling off his flack jacket, his shirt, undoing his pants and starting to push them down. He was so hot, but somehow removing his clothes only seemed to make him hotter, and he noticed the sweat that had broken out when this all began only served to make him sticky, no cooler.

Obito was still kissing him chastely, shedding his own clothes as Kakashi’s were pulled off him, and he only pulled back when they needed to remove their pants. Rin, still behind Kakashi and taking such care in undressing him, coaxed him to stand and let him lean on her as Obito peeled his pants from his sweaty legs.

It wasn’t just sweat on his legs. Kakashi could feel the extra stickiness of his slick, and as Obito pulled his boxers down he flushed even more red than he already surely was. He was so wet. All they’d done was undress and kiss him.

He wasn’t lucid for long enough to dwell on that embarrassment, though, as Rin started to pepper kisses down his neck. Her breath was so hot, her lips so soft, softer than Obito’s, and his head dropped back onto her shoulder to give her full access to his neck.

A growl from just in front of him brought his attention back to Obito, who caught him in a kiss that was far hungrier than the chaste little pecks before. A tongue swiped at his lips, and he opened them on a moan, and suddenly he was being passed from Rin to Obito, leaning against him again. He trembled as his mouth was thoroughly tasted, and he tasted back, twining their tongues together in a sensual exploration.

When Rin pressed up against his back again, once again pressing her lips to his neck, he could feel that she was naked too. Her soft breasts pressed against him, and it made him shudder to be surrounded like this, caught between the two alphas.

His cock had been so far untouched, but her hand reached around him and she took both him and Obito in hand, pressed them together and made them both moan as she stroked them. Kakashi fell even heavier against the Uchiha, who held him up, who held both of them up as Rin also leaned against Kakashi’s back.

He needed more, more than the heady kisses and the hand job, he needed an alpha inside him, right now.

“Alpha,” he panted, breaking the kiss with Obito and whining as lips then traced up both sides of his neck, “alpha, please, inside, I need-”

A long finger pressed into him, making him spasm and keen, and yes it was what he needed.

Only more, he needed more.

Rin murmured against his neck, “Obito’s going to fuck you, Kakashi. Is that okay?” Her voice was almost teasing, but how could she think so clearly when all he could think about was the Want, Need, Alpha, Mate, Knot, like it was on repeat in his brain.

He tried to reply, but it came out strangled, and Obito nipped at his neck, distracting him, and then another finger was inside him and-

He came with a shout when Obito’s fingers brushed over a spot that sent lightning through his veins. Rin growled, Obito groaned, and they all sank to their knees on the forest floor.

The fog of the heat pulled back, leaving him shaking but also able to think again. He was still so hot, but he was also painfully aware that he was naked in the woods and had slick running down his legs.

“I can’t- I can’t do it. I’m so- so hot and- I need-” he whined, and it was just another thing to be embarrassed about later.

“It’s okay,” Rin soothed, “we got you. Let us help.” Her words were soft, and her arms were around him, but the hands that smoothed up and down his back were Obito’s.

Kakashi relaxed against them. He could trust them. They were his team. How could he lead his team like this? He needed it to be over. “Please help,” he whispered, and the soothing hands gently lowered him to the ground, onto what he realized was Obito’s jacket. It was soft.

The alphas exchanged looks over him, and Rin reached out to Obito, her hand cupping his cheek and drawing him into a kiss. Kakashi watched, enthralled, as his alphas kissed, and his blood started to buzz again with arousal, with heat. They didn’t seem to be competing, just exploring, and hands slid over breasts and hips and butts and Kakashi watched until it was too much.

He whined and they broke apart, their lips swollen and wet. They reached for him, then, both of them. Obito moved between his legs, lifting them onto his shoulders in a position that left him terribly, wonderfully exposed for his fingers to return their previous work of opening him up. Rin straddled his hips, on her knees in front of his legs, and bent down to kiss him.

Her lips were swollen now, even more plush than before, and her kisses seemed searching, as if she was looking for something from him instead of just exploring his taste as Obito had. Her hands slid over his shoulders and chest and sides, played with his nipples, and elicited gasps and moans from him, all swallowed eagerly.

Obito kissed along his ankles and calves as he worked two and then three fingers in him, making him squirm to try to press back against them. Rin pressed a hand into his shoulder, though, keeping him pinned as he was teased back into a puddle of goo, just warm and needy and oh so hard and wet.

Kakashi was not expecting it when Obito removed his fingers, and he broke off the kiss with Rin to try to scowl. But then his hips were being lifted, and that brought him right up against the heat between Rin’s legs. It made him shudder, and her hand on his cock guided him into her at the same time that Obito slid into him, and he was almost so overcome that he couldn’t breathe.

Rin was straddling him, and he was inside her. Obito was behind her, with Kakashi’s legs over his shoulders, and he was inside him.

Then, they started to move.

Kakashi remembered how to breathe only because he couldn’t stop gasping for air. Every thrust into him pushed him into Rin. She was trembling over him, mouthing at his neck again, nipping and licking and sucking between the soft growls and moans and sighs she let out. Obito’s aim was too perfect, Kakashi couldn’t handle the constant stimulation of his prostate like this, not while Rin’s slick heat was so tight around him. He couldn’t do more than gasp and moan.

It was too much. He came too soon.

He felt like he was on fire, the sensation spreading through his limbs and making his muscles constrict, as he came inside Rin, Obito continuing to fuck him through it, which in turn meant that he fucked Rin through it. She didn’t move off him until he was whimpering from overstimulation, and Obito didn’t let up for a moment, continuing his steady pace.

Kakashi realized, in his daze, that Rin didn’t exactly move off of him. She moved up him.

He only realized this when she was kneeling over his face and he was pulling at her hips, pulling her closer as he licked and sucked at her, tasting his own cum mixed in with hers. It was bitter and salty and sweet all mixed together, and he couldn’t tell who was what, just that he wanted more.

Obito was talking, growling against the skin he kissed on his legs as he fucked him, and Kakashi only noticed when he was no longer being fucked at both ends. “Fuck, so fucking tight, so hot and wet, I’m gonna knot you, do you want me knot you, Bakashi?” He couldn’t have said no if he wanted to. He didn’t want to.

The snap of teeth against his ankle had him groaning around Rin’s clit, which in turn made her cry out. He couldn’t exactly talk in his current state, but he wasn’t a genius for nothing. Forcing himself to peel a hand off her hip, he held up the standard sign for ‘yes’ against her back, and the absolutely feral snarl that Obito let out was rewarding.

He could feel it, Obito’s knot starting to pop, the pressure of it slapping against his ass, the way it started to slide in just a bit before it was gone, stretching him more with every thrust. Kakashi’s brain promptly went back to his thoughts of Alpha, Fuck, Mate, Knot, and his fingers tightened around Rin’s hips when she made to move off him, but he couldn’t resist her prying his hands away and pinning them above his head.

She once again didn’t go very far, but he still growled his complaint, with her cum dripping down his chin, as soon as she was off his face. Moving down him again, she swung her leg back over his hips, and he was back inside her on Obito’s next thrust. She was even more warm and wet this time around, and it made him shudder and scream as he came again.

Obito took that moment to press fully into Kakashi, his knot sealing them together as he started to come.

Rin contracted around him, and Kakashi knew that she was coming again as well.

The air was thick with the smells of them, and the thought of making both his alphas come, giving himself to both of them at the same time, made his instincts purr and curl in the back of his mind.

This was what he needed.

Obito was still coming, though the spurts died down after the first minute, and Kakashi felt so full, but it felt so right. Rin was panting on his chest, his wrists still in her hold above his head. His own come was dripping out of her, dripping onto his stomach, and it sent shivers through him just as much as the feeling of being filled up by Obito made him shiver.

Nothing of Obito spilled from him, his knot held it all in, and that made his instincts breathe a sigh of relief. Such a strong alpha to fill him with pups.

With the heat dissipating just enough for him to think again, he realized that this was not actually a good thing and tried to talk. “O-Obito… you need to- to pull out. I can’t- you’re gonna- idiot,” he hissed that last part mostly to himself, but it did get him a low growl.

“What, Bakashi?” Fuck, it was too hard to talk, he tried to sign with shaking hands, to elaborate, but Rin didn’t let up his wrists.

She did answer for him, though, as she nuzzled at the spot on his neck where a mate mark would be left. “Kakashi isn’t on birth control, Obito,” she hummed, though it didn’t sound like she was at all upset about this. She was too busy leaving a trail of heat across his collarbone.

That seemed to make it easier for him to understand, though, and the Uchiha stiffened. “I-I asked, I asked and you-” he stuttered, suddenly losing the growl to his voice, though his hands on Kakashi’s hips did tighten. There would be hand-shaped bruises there tomorrow.

“I know,” Kakashi mumbled, flushing in embarrassment with himself. He’d been too caught up in the heat to think. About anything, really.

Rin sighed and released his wrists, her hands trailing up his arms. “I don’t have anything with me for this. We’ll take you to the clinic when we get home, okay?” She assured, and he could only nod.

Obito’s knot was going down, now, and he pulled out with a soft pop, the sudden emptiness dragging a whine from Kakashi’s throat.

This whole day was a fucking embarrassment.

Rin moved off him, and he could see Obito staring at where they’d been connected, at the sheer volume of fluids that dripped onto the forest floor. It was a mess of slick and come, and it trickled up his back a bit before Obito lowered him completely to the ground.

Well, not to the ground. He’d forgotten Obito had spread his jacket under him. It was probably going to need to be tossed, after this. Or burned.

Kakashi could feel the sizzle still in his blood, but he was so exhausted, and with their activities he hoped he would have a few hours at least before the next wave hit. He wasn’t sure he could walk, but, “we need to go back. Report.”

Rin was next to him with a clean cloth pulled from her med pack, and he didn’t even notice until she started to drag it slowly over his face, then stomach, then his legs, cleaning him. “We won’t make it back before your next wave hits. It’s your first heat, the waves will come too quickly. We’re at least a day from the village, going full speed, and we won’t be able to go that fast when we would have to carry you.”

He wanted to protest, but the tremble in his legs, in more of his muscles than he cared to think about, said she was right. Scanning his brain for something, anything, he came up blank.

Obito spoke up. “There’s a patrol shack a few hours from here, but it’s out of the way. We could make our way back, carry him, and just make the best time we can between waves. Or we could bunk there for a few days. How long will this last?” He asked, looking at Rin.

Kakashi snorted. “Didn’t you pay attention to anything in school?” The insult lacked heat, was mostly mumbled, and he got a weak glare for his efforts.

“Probably three to four days,” Rin answered.

Ugh. They were going to be late back from the mission. Sensei would worry. He really didn’t want to be out in the open and risk another ambush for much longer, though. He sighed, “let’s go to the shack.”

Both alphas’ eyes landed on him, and he frowned at them, daring them to question his choice. They didn’t. “I’ll send word to Sensei,” Obito volunteered, looking much too delighted as he flicked through hand signs and summoned a crow.

Rin was already penning a message, coded of course, and he really couldn’t doubt his decision as the bird was sent away with it.

He’d never live this down.

Gentle hands on his shoulders brought his thoughts back on track, and he was lifted just enough to get his shirt over his head. Kakashi pulled the attached mask up immediately, feeling like he could breathe easier with it, but flopped back down as soon as he was let go. He couldn’t bring himself to move yet. Rin and Obito both worked his pants back on him, then dressed themselves.

Their scents were all over him, and Rin’s was particularly still strong in his nose, but he found himself relaxing more as he was draped onto Obito’s back to be carried, his nose pressed into the crook of his neck to catch his scent at the source.

The urge to bury his face there and never come out again was so strong.

He was asleep before they started moving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is... feelings.
> 
> And smut. A double portion of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! So, about that unconventional alpha females tag!
> 
> I’m working with the alpha female model created by none other than the amazing EternalSurvivor! Essentially, female alphas have a penis sheathed inside themselves until they intend to put it to use. Depending on the pheromones of their partner, they can both give and receive, and in this chapter Rin does BOTH.
> 
> This has been your explanation, because it’s completely glossed over in Kakashi’s lusty thoughts this chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

Waking up with fire in his veins was not a normal occurrence, and Kakashi felt that his teammates under-reacted to this.

He was already panting and squirming on the sheets of the futon when he woke, and he didn’t remember where he was at first, panic surging through him and-

The scent of spice and herbs wafted over him, soothing his panic as he relaxed into the bodies he was cradled against. Brown eyes stared at him as he turned his head, and a soft hand (not as many callouses as his) stroked down his stomach. Even just that made him shudder, and he noticed he was naked as if that was entirely an afterthought.

Strong arms wrapped around him from the other side, and he turned his head again, meeting eyes that were black but spun into red when they met his. Those hands were even more calloused than his, and fingers slid into his hair, drawing him into a kiss that was so wet and warm but only fueled the fire in him.

Rin and Obito, his team. That’s right, the fire was his heat. They were there for him.

How long had he slept? Minutes? Hours? It was not enough and too much.

The kiss broke as delicate fingers slid down over his hip and took him in hand. Kakashi groaned, long and loud, as she started to stroke him. His squirming was stopped only by the hand in his hair and arm over his chest. His head was turned to the other side by those calloused fingers, and Rin caught his lips as he was maneuvered around to her.

Being held like this, manhandled and restrained, should not have made slick start to drip from him. It should not have made him so hard and needy that he gasped and moaned against the lips trying to devour him.

It did, though. His instincts sang, Mate, Fuck, Alpha, Need, Knot, Want.

Kakashi came unexpectedly quickly, but it didn’t do a thing for the heat that curled in his gut. He knew that the only thing that would fix that was being filled. It did help quiet his instincts and clear his mind enough for words. “I need you,” he groaned.

Obito nipped his ear, surprising him and making him shiver. “Do you want us to share you again?” His voice was a low rumble, and the words had Kakashi flushed and hard again, still dripping in Rin’s hand. “Do you want Rin to fuck you this time? I could suck you off while she does. We could suck each other off while she does.” When his head turned back to Obito, his face was split into a mischievous grin. The sight sent tingles down his spine. “You like that idea. Fuck, look at his face, Rin.”

Kakashi growled, though there was no denying his body’s reactions. He could feel his slick soaking into the sheets under him, he knew his scent was heavy with want in the air, and even as he growled his cock twitched at the thought. That did not mean he enjoyed the teasing. “Fuck you.”

“That’s an option, too,” Obito agreed, as if that was a suggestion and not an insult.

He opened his mouth for a retort just to have it stolen from his lips by a hungry kiss.

Obito kissed like he’d been starving for it, like they hadn’t just kissed five minutes ago. It clouded his mind, made him arch and moan into it. He barely noticed the pleased hum that Rin gave from behind him (When had he turned onto his side? When did that knee slide between his thighs?) before she was kissing his neck and shoulder, leaving marks with little nips and sucks down his spine.

Kakashi shuddered and gasped between them, grinding himself into Obito’s thigh. His hand tangled in black hair, too rough, and it just spurred the other boy on.

The fingers that slid into him found little resistance, and Rin slid in three before he even caught his breath. He was so wet, and her hands were more delicate than Obito’s, so it wasn’t a surprise after he’d taken a knot just a few hours before. She didn’t stop fingering him, though, finding that place inside him that sent electricity through his whole body and bearing down on it, rubbing against it mercilessly until he had to break the kiss to keen.

He came a second time, with Obito’s hand on his cock and Rin’s on his prostate, and it felt like he was shaking apart. Rin’s voice in his ear kept him from fully breaking, “shhhh, we’ve got you. You’re okay.”

There was no time for recovery, now. Rin was already pulling him gently onto his knees even as he trembled, and both alphas maneuvered him until he was kneeling over Obito’s face, and then he was on all fours above the Uchiha. His face was too close to his alpha's cock for him to not listen to his biological urge to please, and he lapped a hesitant tongue over the head. The taste of Obito on Kakashi’s tongue was like a drug, and he needed more.

Leaning down to taking the alpha in his mouth brought his hips lower, too, and Kakashi groaned around Obito’s cock as he was suddenly swallowed to the root. When had his teammates had the time to learn these things? He was behind, but he mimicked what Obito was doing to him, revelling in the groans and little jerks of his hips. Sucking cock came as easily to him as any new technique.

Losing track of Rin was easy when Kakashi was so distracted by sucking and licking and swallowing, but when she settled on the bed behind him and her hands smoothed over his back, he found himself keenly aware. Alpha, Fuck, Mate, Knot, his mind repeated, growled at him, and he pressed back against her hips even though it pulled him from the velvety heat of Obito’s mouth.

The feel of her hard cock sliding against his balls and between his legs was entirely worth it, making him shudder and moan.

Rin’s cock wasn’t as thick as Obito’s, but it was long, and he arched back, a whine escaping him. It was velvety smooth, as he knew all female alphas were, even more so than the delicate skin of their male counterparts. 

Fingers on his hips pulled him away, and he absolutely did not whimper at the lost contact. His pulse was racing already, but when she pressed into him he couldn’t help but pull off Obito’s cock to gasp for air. He was so hot, and so ready, and the feeling of her sinking in just ratcheted up the heat.

“F-fuck, a-a-alpha,” he stuttered, and her hands smoothed over his back, cool by comparison to his heated skin. He broke out in chills, and fisted his hands in the sheets.

She didn’t immediately move, giving him time to breathe through the suffocating rush of heat, and it quickly became Not Enough, making him whine and press back against her again.

He needed more.

Obito’s lips wrapped around him again just as she pulled out, and only the tightening of the hands steadying his hips kept Kakashi from bucking down into his mouth.

He caught on quickly when she thrust back in and he was suddenly balls deep in Obito’s throat, a shout falling from his lips. It was just like before, fucking and being fucked all at once. One of her hands stayed on his hip, and the other pressed against his shoulders, pushing him down so that her next thrust pushed his cheek into his other alpha’s cock.

Oh.

As Rin pulled back, his hips also shifting back enough to give Obito room to breathe, Kakashi licked his way up from balls to tip, and he took the head in his mouth in just enough time to be fucked onto it. He choked, gagged, but quickly corrected his mistake with the next thrust, swallowing around the member.

The feeling of being fucked at both ends while he also fucked Obito’s throat was divine.

He would never admit it.

Kakashi’s brain swam in so much heat and pleasure as Rin picked up the pace, and he couldn’t keep the moans in, even muffled as they were. He felt the vibrations of Obito’s moans as well, and it just intensified their coupling. Rin’s voice was the only one that could really ring through the room, and it did with increased frequency as she pushed deeper, thrust harder.

The cock in his mouth started to expand in a knot, and he knew that none of them would last much longer. The growl of his instincts in the back of his brain grew more insistent, Alpha, Mate, Fuck, Knot, but there was no way that he could take something that big into his mouth without dislocating his jaw.

He really couldn’t help but try, though, as Rin changed her angle. Stars danced across his vision, and the extra stimulation to his prostate sent his orgasm burning through him, flinging all sense out the window.

He’d been wrong. Obito’s knot did fit in his mouth, but it also forced him to swallow down every drop as the alpha came down his throat. It locked his cock into place, made Kakashi’s jaw ache. Fingernails bit into his hips as Rin also came, a hot rush that filled him up and made him nearly dizzy with relief.

His instincts purred once more.

Having two alphas was better than one, they tried to convince him.

He was not convinced as cum dripped from his ass and mouth both.

Alpha orgasms lasted too damn long, and Kakashi would complain about this later. For the moment, it just made him shake and whimper with pleasure.

When Rin pulled out, stroking gentle hands over his back and ass, he still wasn’t free of the knot in his mouth. He could feel the steady flow of cum as it dripped down his thighs and he made a sound of mild distress, despite himself, at feeling it escaping so soon. A hot mouth against his leg made him shiver, and Obito rumbled a growl as he licked up the mixture of cum and slick.

The pressure on his jaw eased, and Kakashi was finally able to pop the knot free, even if it did mean the last spurts of Obito’s orgasm splattered on his face and dripped down his chin. The saliva that had pooled in his mouth didn’t help matters, but he was too busy gasping for air to worry about the sorry state his face was in.

Muscles shaking, he dropped onto his side. Rin was in view again, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching him with flushed cheeks and dark eyes. Obito still lay where he’d been, though he did fix Kakashi with a heavy, red-eyed stare.

It was too much work to think about why he would have his sharingan active.

Kakashi wouldn’t admit that he looked incredibly sexy with it. Out loud.

“Bath,” he panted, when he could work up the energy. He needed a fucking bath. And a toothbrush.

They both nodded, looked at each other, and apparently came to an agreement. Rin stood, only wobbling a bit, and moved toward the one door that didn’t lead outside. Obito sat up, and pulled Kakashi into his lap before he stood to follow her.

He was too tired to growl at the treatment.

The bathroom was small, but it had a shower and a tub. Kakashi noted they had to be close to some village to have running water, but he was too thankful for it to bother too much with the thought. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror as they entered, his face and chest flushed, eyes half-lidded, and cum and spit splattered over him. Tear tracks ran down his face, reminding him of the odd burning in his eyes as his mouth was knotted. He pushed the thought away.

Rin already had steaming water pouring into the tub, she was in the shower next to it, rinsing the sweat and slick off her. She turned the handles before she exited, and when Obito stepped in, with Kakashi still in his arms, it was cold against his skin, soothing the heat that had him so flushed and dizzy.

The alpha shivered, scowling over his shoulder. “Rin,” he whined, “why’d you do that?”

She huffed a laugh, and Kakashi studiously ignored them in favor of pushing himself out of Obito’s arms and onto shaking legs so he could revel in the cold and wash the sweat and fluids off him. He still leaned against his teammate, but he didn’t need to be carried.

“The bath’s warm, Obito-kun. Kakashi-kun needs to cool off first, so just hold him up until he’s done,” she ordered, though her tone was so casual that one could miss it if it weren't for the small spike in her scent.

The Uchiha acquiesced, a dip of his head the only acknowledgement he gave, and ran his hands down Kakashi’s back. The younger teen tucked that thought away for later as well as he cleaned himself up, but he didn’t need much time under the cold water before he was also shivering and ready for a warm bath.

He turned the knobs off, and was immediately scooped back into Obito’s arms, scowling at the cheeky grin he was given. “I can walk,” he muttered, but they were already out of the shower.

Obito’s laugh in the small space bounced off the walls and echoed loudly. “Oh, come on, Bakashi, you can’t expect us to fuck your brains out and not take care of you, even if you are an asshole!” He was much too cheerful about this.

Kakashi’s scowl turned toxic. Rin saved Obito. “In the bath, boys,” she sighed, her voice fond.

“Yes, dear,” Obito chirped, still much too cheerful. Rin blushed but just returned his smile.

Apparently, they were all taking a bath, and he should probably complain about this, but they’d been in the field for days before this completing their mission, and Kakashi wouldn’t deny them. He didn’t even do more than grumble when Obito got in behind him and pulled him flush against his chest, leaving space for Rin to sit in front and lean her back against Kakashi.

He sighed as the warm water relaxed his muscles and lessened the ache that had taken up residence at the base of his spine. Hands drifted, sliding over his chest and ribs. Rin’s hair under his nose smelled like flowers, and he breathed her scent in deeply, even as he dropped his head back onto Obito’s shoulder. Her herb and flower scent mixed with his spice and chocolate, and the heady combination further relaxed him.

Her hands slid along his legs, gently teasing, and he gasped when lips pressed against his neck. His head rolled to the side before he could think to do otherwise, and he moaned when a hot tongue dragged over his scent gland.

Kakashi was surprised to find himself getting hard again, squirming slightly, but Obito pulled him further back, one hand on his hip and one sliding into his hair. He stilled instinctively, neck exposed and vulnerable to the the lips, tongue and teeth that marked him, moving slowly up from the crook of his neck to his jaw.

He couldn’t bite back his gasp as sharp teeth nipped his ear, and a pleased rumble from in front of him brought his attention back to Rin as she turned. Her eyes were still so dark and lusty, and how could she still look so hungry after all they’d done?

“You’re hard again, Kakashi. Is your heat back already?” She asked as she straddled his legs, hands resting on his shoulders. Her face tipped to the side to look him in the eye, and that shouldn’t be such a predatory gesture, but he was somehow reminded of a large cat.

“N-no,” he stuttered, and growled to get his voice to work again, “Obito is just teasing me.”

A chuckle against his neck and tightening of the hand in his hair made him whimper. He hated it. “I’m not teasing, Bakashi, this is foreplay. We haven’t had time for it till now,” Obito murmured against his neck.

He absolutely did not shiver at the warmth of the breath on his pulse. The hand on his hip slid up to tease a nipple, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. “We- this is because of my heat- it isn’t-” How was he supposed to think with this idiot touching him like this?

Rin’s hands covered Obito’s, and they went still, relaxing. Her eyes looked past Kakashi as lips left his neck, then they met his, still dark but also soft. “We don’t have to, Kakashi, but we could. It doesn’t have to be because of your heat.” Her tone was soft and her hand slid into the spot that Obito’s left in his hair, but it was a caress instead of a grip. Somehow, that just made him lean into it more.

Suddenly, Kakashi wanted this, and the thought that he could have it, have his teammates, both of them, even outside his heat, made something twist inside him.

They’d taken so much care with him.

But it was Obito. And Rin.

It was Obito and Rin.

He sighed and dropped his head forward, against Rin’s hand. “I wouldn’t mind,” he whispered the words, but it felt like they echoed through the room as loudly as Obito’s laughter.

He didn’t see her smile, but he didn’t need to, because he felt it as she leaned forward to kiss him. Her lips were still so soft, as were her fingers when she tipped his head up, and when she stroked a long line from his jaw to his hips.

There was nothing hurried about the kiss, or the touches, and hands once again slid lazily over flesh, exploring, teasing. He could feel the burning, writhing heat start to warm his blood again, fueled on by the alphas as they touched him and each other.

The fog wasn’t suffocating, though, it didn’t cloud his mind and push at his thoughts. It heightened his sensations and arousal, made him noisier than he would be otherwise (He told himself this was true, but what did he actually know about sex? Nothing, outside this.), and had him wet with slick even after only a few touches.

Was this what a heat was like with a mate? With mates?

His instincts purred that that was exactly what was happening.

Kakashi didn’t dwell on it, mostly because Rin took that moment to coax his hips up, and Obito slid into him when he dropped back down. The now-familiar fullness of a cock in his ass made him keen. Then, Rin guided his cock into her pussy, (more tight and hot than Obito’s mouth) and Obito rocked up, his thrusts short and sharp.

Each thrust rubbed against Kakashi’s prostate and sent sparks through his limbs. Each one jolted his hips into Rin, making her gasp and moan along with him. It was a slow build, and Kakashi found himself also exploring as they fucked, his hands stroking over shoulders and breasts, his head falling back to give him access to Obito’s neck.

The angle should have been awkward, the movements too jerky, but instead they fell into it like they were made for it.

It scared him. He loved it.

Rin found her orgasm first, tightening around him and making him groan. She fell against Kakashi’s chest as she cried out, shaking with the force of it, and he rubbed circles into her back even as he also groaned and came inside her. Obito’s knot was already expanding, and it popped into him with a particularly sharp snap of his hips, drawing Kakashi’s own orgasm out. The constant pressure, the feeling of cum filling him again, soothed his building heat before it could boil him like it had before.

He should be worried. He doesn’t want pups. He doesn’t want mates. He-

He leaned against Obito, with Rin in his arms, and the alpha wrapped his arms around them both. They’re tied together, knotted, and this time he couldn’t say he was too strung out on hormones to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, lemme know what you think!
> 
> Was it hot enough? Are you guys ready for the finale in the next chapter? Probably the finale. There may be an epilogue >~<


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is smut, mating, feelings, and a ruthless Rin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo! It’s the end!!! Maybe!!!!
> 
> So, gotta give the props to EternalSurvivor as usual! My inspiration for this chapter, and the reason it turned out as well as I feel it did!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They exited the bathroom after another shower, and Rin changed the sheets on the bed before they fell into it together. Kakashi was too tired (he was exhausted again) to complain about being manhandled between them, ending up in a pile of limbs.

Someone pinched his ass, and he knew that it was Obito by his innocent expression. “Don’t push your luck, idiot,” he grumbled, his scowl half-hearted at best.

A beatific grin spread across the Uchiha’s face, his black eyes crinkling. “I’m not. You’re too tired to do anything about it,” he teased, pinching again.

Kakashi growled and expended the effort to turn his head and bite into the shoulder his face was smooshed against. Obito yelped, jerking, and it sent more of an ache through Kakashi’s back, jostling both him and Rin.

Rin tutted, extracting an arm from their cuddle to grip Kakashi’s jaw firmly. It still ached, and her fingers were strong and insistent. He let go. “Kakashi-kun, don’t hurt him intentionally. I don’t need to spend the extra chakra on healing it,” she sighed, and Obito made a sound of protest, but she continued, “and Obito-kun, don’t tease him right now. He needs to rest, or you’ll be the one who has to piggyback him home.”

Both boys wilted under her care as she threaded her fingers into Kakashi’s hair and then Obito’s, stroking them both fondly even in her exasperation.

“Okay, Rin-chan.”

“Sorry, Rin-chan.”

They shifted, and they were even more squished together, and it was warm, but somehow it was a nicer warmth than his heat, just comfortable.

They slept.

When he woke up, he was once again sweating, and this time he was plastered between his teammates, their skin sticky from the hot contact. He grimaced, even as his slight shifting brought his erection into focus, and heat was pooling in his gut, buzzing in his veins.

Obito and Rin were still asleep, he could tell from their breathing. His face was pressed into Obito’s neck, nose tucked against his scent gland, and if it wasn’t such a balm to his senses he would have been embarrassed to find himself in such a compromising position. He was embarrassed with the way his hips twitched forward, pressing his cock against the alpha.

That woke him up. The Uchiha stiffened, and Kakashi nuzzled at his scent gland, flicking his tongue over it to taste the pheromones in his sweat. He bit back a moan as Obito growled lowly in his ear, the arms around him tightening. “Heat’s back,” he gasped, his hips rolling again.

Obito snorted, “I can tell, Bakashi, you smell like slick.”

Kakashi groaned as one of Obito’s hands slid down his back and over his ass, a finger barely dipping into him. “Then why are you not fucking me, idiot?”

He could feel the grin pressed into his neck. “It’s fun to tease you while you’re like this.” Despite his words, the alpha did reposition them, rolling onto his back and pulling Kakashi on top of him so that he had a better angle to finger him.

Black eyes blinked into red as Kakashi tried and failed to keep from shaking and gasping on Obito’s fingers, and he still wasn’t sure why he kept-

Oh.

His cock twitched and slick slid down his thighs as his mind caught up to what his teammate was doing.

He was recording them.

This should not have been so hot that it fueled the heat in his belly and made him quiver with want.

“O-Obito,” he moaned, trying to scowl but he was pretty sure his flushed and panting face ruined it. Those red eyes widened, and Obito flushed, a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

“Yes, Bakashi?” He sounded too pleased with himself.

“Y-your…” Why was this important? That heat fog was creeping into his head, muddling his thoughts. “F-fuck me,” he growled instead, dropping it for now. His body wasn’t going to be quiet enough for him to understand the answer anyway, not with Obito rubbing insistently at his prostate and rocking his hips so that their cocks slid together.

The pleased look turned hungry in a moment, and his fingers slid from Kakashi’s ass to instead grip his hip, lifting him up and guiding him back down with perfect precision so that he slid all the way in with one, smooth movement.

It was exactly what he needed.

It also gave him more control than any of the other positions they’d tried, and Kakashi relished the chance to take over. It took him a few tries to get the rhythm down, but when he was able to, he set a quick pace on Obito’s cock, each thrust deliciously hot and hard. He couldn’t keep in the small gasps and moans that fell from his lips, and he realized he hadn’t yet gotten to see the pleasured expressions on Obito’s face while they fucked, only Rin’s.

He watched now, though, grey eyes locked with swirling red, and the way the alpha looked at him, so hungry, like he couldn’t get enough, was intoxicating. His back arched as his prostate was hit, and he cried out. Those pupils blew wider, Obito’s face flushed darker. Obito groaned, and some part of Kakashi knew it was at the sight of him.

They had an audience.

Rin sat up, and Kakashi’s eyes pulled from Obito’s to look at her, his movements stuttering at the dark look she gave them. Her eyes were half-lidded, face still soft from sleep, but a smile curved her lips as she stroked herself to hardness to the sight of them. Obito let out a whimper when she reached for them, and her eyes flashed to his face before moving back to where she was running a hand down Kakashi’s back, from shoulder to ass. Her touch was so light it made him shiver.

She moved, then, behind him, pushing him down towards Obito, and the new angle made it harder to move and slowed him down, but he trusted she had a reason. Rin was his alpha, their alpha, she would take care of him, his instincts whispered.

When he felt an odd prodding at his entrance, different from the expansion of a knot, he slowed further, and she gave a soft, approving rumble. Then a finger was inside him, stretching him further next to Obito’s cock, and it made both of them choke on their moans. One finger became two in his next thrust, and she laid a soothing hand on the nape of his neck when he whined in distress.

He couldn’t ask what she was doing, he was too lost in the stretch and slide that burned just this side of pleasantly, but when she tugged slightly, as if testing how far he could stretch, he knew he made a rather garbled sound of discomfort.

Kakashi was not at all prepared for what she had planned, even as she added another finger, but she pulled them out and pushed him further down again, pressed him against Obito. The other boy took control, hands moving to Kakashi’s hips, and then she was against his back, and Obito guided him up, and her cock pressed into him alongside Obito’s, and it was so much.

Two alphas are better than one, his instincts purred again, but he was so full, he was stretched to his limits and beyond that, he couldn’t think.

Kisses were peppered over his face, onto his neck and shoulders, and it helped to ground him in the consuming mix of pain and pleasure. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes, pushing them back with all the effort he could expend on anything that wasn’t gasping for breath.

Rin was murmuring in his ear, “shhhh, just relax, we’ve got you, Kakashi.”

He gasped, nearly sobbing as he tried to breathe around the extra stretch. “C-can’t- I-I c-c-can’t-”

She cut him off, peppering more kisses over his shoulders. “You can,” she murmured, “trust me.”

He did trust her. He just wasn’t sure how it was physically possible for her to be telling the truth.

The pain had cleared his mind a bit, but as she continued to murmur assurances, as Obito continued to kiss him softly and nuzzle against his throat, he found the heat and arousal taking over again. Kakashi relaxed as much as he could, willing his muscles to accommodate both alphas’ cocks inside him, but he still almost shook apart at the first little thrust of hips up against him.

He screamed, the sound ripped from him, but even just that short thrust dragged against his prostate, sent sparks shooting through his veins, and left him craving more. His head was fully taken by the heat again, and he pressed back against them, needing them.

Rin was the one to control their movements, her hands holding Kakashi’s hips steady, her thrusts meeting each one of Obito’s, all short and strong and so much more than Kakashi thought he could take. He cried out with every movement, overwhelmed by the jolts of pleasure that shot through him along with the aching pain.

It was too much, but he still found himself dripping, his cock pressed between him and Obito and rubbing precum against their abs. He loved it.

The moment that he realized Obito’s knot was starting to swell was both exhilarating and terrifying, and this time he couldn’t hold back the sting of tears or the sob as he was stretched even further, filled so completely. He couldn’t do it, he just couldn’t handle it, but the kisses were back, on his face, his neck, his shoulders, and gentle hands stroked over his arms and sides.

“You can do it,” Rin encouraged, and he realized he’d been sobbing those things aloud.

One last, short thrust, and Obito’s knot was in place, Rin was coming from the pleasure of such tightness, Obito was coming as well, and the heat, the intensity of the pleasure and pain and absolute fullness culminated as they both leaned in, cheeks pressed together, to sink their teeth into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, right over his scent gland.

They Marked him, Mated him, both alphas at once, and all he could do was fall apart between them as he was claimed in a way that altered a person’s very being.

He came hard between their stomachs, but he hardly noticed as he was claimed and filled with so much cum it made him ache and pushed at his organs.

Kakashi’s brain swam, but not in heat, this time it was like swimming in syrup, in something so viscous it dragged him down and held him afloat at the same time. The scent of Obito and Rin, that was what he was swimming in, the heavy pheromones of his Alphas, his Mates.

He didn’t know if they’d ever not been, but now he knew that they were.

Why had he waited so long to come home?

Coming back to reality was a slow process from that height, and Kakashi was alarmed (and pleased, but he blamed the mating for that) to note that he was still knotted. He was so full, and the rush of the mating made every inch of him tingly and sensitive. Rin had her face buried in the nape of his neck, collapsed atop him and shaking. Obito was lapping at the new marks on his neck, which bled sluggishly but were so sensitive that each lathe of his tongue was shiver-inducing. His eyes still spun red when they met Kakashi’s.

Even Obito was shaking.

It was a small consolation.

The slightest ease of pressure, decrease of the knot, made all three of them shudder and moan, and Kakashi was going to be so sore. He could already feel the ache starting in his lower back. He was never going to do this again.

Not for a while, anyway.

He needed another bath. A very long one. Alone.

Catching his breath was harder than catching Obito’s lips for a kiss, so he took the latter option and used the moment to ease himself down from the tingling pleasure as his alphas’ cocks finally softened and released the seal that kept their cum inside him. Rin shifted off him, back onto her side on the bed, and Obito gently rolled them back into their sides as well.

Kakashi was hugged from both sides, and he was so tired, and he decided that maybe he could wait for that shower, even if he did feel gross.

^~^

There was something surreal about blinking awake after three days of heat and arousal and nothing but sex to find that you are in fact human and starving and completely disgusting.

He could think again.

That didn’t much help the ache that seemed to be his whole body, or the sticky feeling of cum and slick in his stomach, ass, and thighs, but it did bring all of that into sharp relief.

Kakashi had turned, at some point, and was on his back, his teammates on either side of him as they had been through his whole heat. Soft fingers gently played over his mate marks, sliding along the edges, and he felt how Rin slid around one circle, reached the middle of the two marks, and slid around the other circle in the opposite direction. A loop, but twisted in the middle, but sign for infinity.

Was that purposeful, of just coincidence? He cracked open grey eyes just a fraction and found brown staring back. Intentional. “They’re sore,” he mumbled, trying to wrap his mind around the marks, still.

Kakashi had Mates, two Alphas. His stomach twisted with… something. His instincts still preened.

Rin just smiled at him. “That’s normal, Kakashi-kun,” she patronized, and her smile turned cheeky, “I’m sure you’re sore in a lot of places. I can help, if you want.”

He stared at her for a moment, lips pursed. Part of him was very much not pleased with the suggestion, but another part had been fucked and knotted too many times in the three days and wanted relief. “Thank you, Rin.”

Her soft touch to his marks stopped, and her hand dropped instead to hover between his legs before it glowed green. Some of the ache dissipated, making it possible for him to stretch his sore muscles without them spasming. “There,” she whispered after a minute, dropping a kiss on his shoulder and rolling over to also stretch.

Kakashi’s movements jostled Obito, and alpha startled awake, blinking sleepily as he sat up and looked down at the omega. His eyes fastened on the marks they’d made, and a flush came to his cheeks. The Uchiha looked a bit dazed. Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Don’t think I didn’t notice, idiot.”

Obito sputtered, and it was familiar, and that was so good in this new world. “Notice what? I just woke up, Bakashi, I haven’t had time to do anything!” He complained.

He repressed a chuckle, keeping his face carefully blank. “You recorded us with the sharingan,” he deadpanned, and Rin giggled next to him as Obito blushed even brighter.

He was floundering. “I- How did- I did, okay? How did you know?” He went from sputtering to whining, looking from Rin to Kakashi in obvious embarrassment.

Right back in his element. Kakashi did smirk a bit as he answered, “it was a guess. You got much better at taijutsu after Kannabi, and you’ve been staring.” He was a Konoha nin, he may not have the information of an Uchiha about the sharingan, but he had plenty of chances to observe them in action.

Rin laughed, Obito scowled at him, and Kakashi stretched again, his smirk growing as those black eyes swept over him, pupils dilating.

He swatted the alpha’s hand away when he reached for him, though. “No more sex. We don’t have time, and I’m gonna be sore for a week as it is.”

Obito huffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he conceded, then looked at Rin with a grin. “What about you?”

Her laughter was soft and tinkling as usual, but it made Kakashi’s heart thump in a way that he was pretty sure was new. “Let’s just all take a shower,” she reasoned, and the other alpha’s eyes brightened, his nod too enthusiastic.

Kakashi did need a shower, though, and he wasn’t sure his legs would be working properly yet. “We have time for that,” he agreed, though they were already so late that it was a complete lie.

As it turned out, Obito still got to have sex in the shower, and Kakashi couldn’t complain when he was held so tightly and it felt so right. He did complain about the mess, but that was the perk of sex in the shower or bath, apparently. When Obito pressed a kiss to the scar through Kakashi’s eyebrow, the one that he got protecting him at Kannabi, and Rin looked at them with soft affection in her eyes, it was like coming home again.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about that yet, so he responded by calling Obito out on the moisture in his eyes and forcing himself to leave the bathroom and dress under his own power. He really would be sore for a week, though, and when Rin suggested that they would make it back to Konoha faster if they carried him, he couldn’t argue with the sound logic.

They didn’t stop at nightfall, too close to the village to focus on anything but getting home and reporting on their mission.

When they went to Sensei’s house instead of their own separate ones, stumbling into the spare room they all had used at some point, it was only because it would be more convenient for reporting in the morning.

Waking up with his face in Rin’s neck and Obito against his back was soothing, though.

Having Kushina knock on their door and order them all out for breakfast was not.

“Hey, brats,” the alpha called through the door, wisely not opening it, “Mina’s making breakfast. No funny business, get your butts out here. Naruto missed you, y’know.”

Obito grinned against his neck, and Kakashi huffed. Rin was already halfway out of bed before she finished talking. No one could refuse the woman that had practically adopted them when Minato became their Sensei.

“Be out in five, Kushina-san!” Rin called back, and they all dressed quickly in clean uniforms from scrolls in their packs, filing out of the room like the little soldiers they were.

Kakashi did always have to smile for Naruto, though, even he couldn’t resist the kid’s charm, so when they entered the kitchen to see the smiling, babbling baby in his high chair, destroying what looked to have previously been a bowl of… mush… their faces all lit up. Even with his mask, he knew the look wasn’t well hidden.

Minato was at the stove, and he didn’t immediately turn around, even when Naruto’s babble grew in volume and he reached out sticky fingers for the three teens. Obito was the one to scoop him up, immediately messy with the green goop, and Rin leaned in to pepper kisses over his face, making him squeal and push her away with sticky hands. Kakashi took the safer route of just ruffling his baby-soft hair when she pulled away laughing, but chubby fingers still wrapped around one of his, catching him in a surprisingly strong grip.

He grimaced as the baby food was smeared onto him, and Obito snickered, even though he was far messier. “You should be getting used to being so messy by now,” the Uchiha quipped, and as his words sunk in everyone in the kitchen froze, barring Naruto.

Kakashi stared at Obito. Obito stared at him. Rin stared at them both. Kushina was the first to crack, of course, her laughter bursting forth in full force as Minato turned to look at them with a near-horrified expression.

He was going to kill him.

Rin stepped between them with a beatific smile. “Kakashi-kun, we better get to the clinic. We’ll leave Obito-kun to report on our mission to Sensei!”

It was an even better idea, and he reeled in his killing intent as best he could as he glared over her shoulder at their now-horrified teammate. “Sure. Obito can tell Sensei all about the mission,” he agreed stiffly. Suddenly the other alpha was sputtering protests and shaking his head.

“No, you can’t just leave me to- I can’t give the- but Rin!” Her look was amused and also very much not swayed.

“You can do it, Obito-kun. We’ll be back in an hour. Have fun.” She was ruthless. Kakashi looked at her with new appreciation. He didn’t protest when she threaded their fingers together and waved at the still-cackling Kushina and still-horrified Minato before they left.

Naruto waved his goodbye back with enthusiasm from Obito’s arms.

It would give them time to cool off, it meant he didn’t have to look in their Sensei’s eyes and tell him about his own physical weakness threatening the mission, and it embarrassed Obito. Three birds with one stone.

Four, if you counted the fact that he would be getting heat suppressors at the clinic.

Kakashi felt a bit lighter about the situation, even if the future was still uncertain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will either be an epilogue to this or a very long sequel, I am not entirely sure which...
> 
> Let me know if you like this so I can have some motivation for either, yes???


End file.
